blox_cardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Terminology and Concepts
A bunch of special terms get thrown around in Blox Cards. Here's a list of them. A * Aggro Deck: A deck that focuses on attacking the opponent as fast as possible. Counter to control decks. * Answer: To remove a threat from the game. * AoE: Area of Effect. A card effect that affects a large range of cards. DIY Headphones is an AoE buff, Ninja Elite is AoE damage, IcyTea is an AoE lock, etc. * Archetype: '''A label applied to cards that get grouped together. For more information, see Archetypes. B * '''Bait: '''To draw out a card your opponent has, with the intent of destroying it or rendering it useless. For example, you know that your opponent has Thunder Bolt in their hand, and you don't want your opponent to use it when you play WishNite. You can play some cheap, expendable creatures, force the opponent to wipe or lose advantage, then smack down a WishNite. * '''Berf: A portmanteau of buff and nerf. A card that is altered by increasing one of its abilities while reducing another. For example, Redcliff: Rise! used to draw three cards but only buffed redcliff health/power by 300. Now, it draws less but buffs redcliff more. * Board advantage: AKA board presence, board advantage is when the creatures you control are better than your opponent's, be it in terms of quality or quantity. A person who can maintain board advantage will generally win the game. * Boardwipe: A card that kills every fighter in play. Some boardwipes are conditional (ex. Hallow's Treats), and some are unconditional (Thunder Bolt) Conditional boardwipes are called softwipes, whilst unconditional boardwipes are called hardwipes. * Bomb: A threat that is so huge that it can win the game by itself. See WishNite, The Stalker, or JackofMostTrades for examples. * Bread: A term that refers to both a type of deck and a type of card. Bread cards are cards that deal damage to creatures when they enter play, such as Ignis Mage or MahBucket. Bread decks are an old type of deck that abused these cards. * Brick: To start off the game with a bad hand. Sometimes referred to as "bottomdecking". * Buff: Editing a card to make it stronger. For example, making Shedletsky completely immune to all non-combat damage. C * Card advantage: The state of having more cards than the opponent. Card advantage is less important in this game than other trading card games (Board advantage is more important), but the person who draws the most cards and does the most Xfor1s still wins the game the vast majority of the time. * Card: A resource that you draw every turn. You can have 40 in the deck, and start the game with six. * Check: An effect that removes a fighter, or multiple fighters, but only if the fighter has a specified health or power. For example, Youngtan can check the fighter it attacks if it has 800 or more Power. Hallow's Treats checks if all fighters have 300 Health or less. This effect is different to other effects that deal damage or destroy. * Control Deck: A deck that focuses on progressively controlling the opponent's cards and take complete control over the board. Counter to Midrange Decks. * Creature: '''Another word for fighter. D * '''Denial: Another word for control; to deny the opponent from winning. * Destroy: An effect that removes a fighter, or multiple fighters, from the board. This effect is different to other effects that deal damage or check. * Deck Out: To run out of cards in the deck. E * Effect: The card's ability. F * Fatigue: Refers to the damage you take each turn when you run out of cards to draw in your deck. * Fight: When two creatures deal damage to each other by attacking. * Fighter: The most common card type in the game, fighters go onto the field when played. * Flagship: When a card in an archetype can work outside the archetype. Examples are Redcliff Archer, Overseer General, Shamrock Doge, and Korblox Archer. G * Generate: To gain an icon. * Goldfish: The average amount of turns it takes for a deck to win a game. H * Haste: Used to describe fighters that attack the turn they're summoned. AKA Charge Fighters. * Hardwipe: Divine Favor, Thunder Bolt, Luck o' the Lobsters, Mass Epidemic, and Summon! Meeboid Titano!. These cards destroy absolutely every fighter in the game (Pair divine with something that deals 300), excluding The Forgotten One and Shedletsky the Fried One. A normal deck can only run 4 hardwipes. A green deck can run 7. * Health: How much damage a fighter can take before it dies. K * Kavus: Essentially a 2-1 card. Cards like Dodgeball Player Red that take out one fighter with its effect and using the attack to destroy another fighter. L * Lock: A state where a card cannot attack for a specific amount of turns. See Lock for more information. M * Midrange Deck: A deck that focuses on generating icons as fast as possible to play all the superior cards, gaining board advantage in quality. Counter to Aggro Decks. * Mono: A deck that uses a majority of only one colour. N * Nerf: To change a card to make it weaker. For example, making Ignis Mage only deal 250 damage as opposed to 450 and not generate icons. O * OP: Short for Over-Powered. Used to describe cards that are considered too strong. Contrast with UP, or Under-Powered. OP is almost never used for its literal meaning and is used in hyperbole far more often than it should be. P * Power: How much damage a fighter deals when it fights. * Pressure: As you play threats, your opponent needs time to answer them. The more pressure you apply with your threats, the less time the opponent has to respond. S * Softlock: A state where a player has 8 fighters out, all of them being useless. If a player decides to take advantage of a softlock and remove all of their damage, a softlocked player will generally lose the game. * Softwipe: A boardwipe that doesn't kill everything. Most wipes are as such. Hallow's Treats is an example. * Staple: A very valued card, to the point where it should be included in all decks in their color. An example of a staple is Oozlebachr, since it's a card valued for its fast green icon generation. * Swap: Switching the stats of their health and power, via effect. For example, if a fighter with 1000 health and 100 power has their stats swapped, they will now have 100 health and 1000 power. See Swap for more information. T * Target: Certain effects, such as Glaciem Mage's, ask you to choose what the effect hits. * Threat: '''A card that will win you the game if not answered. Nearly all fighters count as threats. Some threats are more threatening than others. * '''Topdeck: To draw the one card you need in that moment of time. * Topdecking: A state where people are reliant on the top card of their deck to decide what they play. Topdecking is usually undesired, as it means you have limited ability to plan ahead. * Trade (In-game): Also known as a 1-1, trading is spending exactly one card to deal with exactly one card. No card advantage is gained or lost for either player. Trading is good if you're winning, bad if you're losing. * Transform: An effect that destroys a fighter, then summons another fighter on the board, effectively giving the illusion of "transforming". An example of this is Lycanthropes. U * UP: Short for Under-Powered. The opposite of OP, used to describe incredibly weak cards. V-Z * Win Condition: A fancy term for a threat in a control or combo deck that doesn't use very many threats. * X/X: A shorthand for a card's health/power. A card with stats 1000/400 has 1000 health and 400 power. * Xfor1: Using a single answer to deal with X of your opponent's threats. A common example is using Korblox Archer to render one of your opponent's card useless, then dealing 700 damage to another card, destroying it, thus using Korblox Archer as a 2for1. A player that constantly makes Xfor1s generally wins the game. * TO BE EXPANDED Category:About The Game Category:Community